monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cantios Ecology (MHEX)
Back to: Cantios In Game information MHEX The perfect predator, the Cantios can live in all enviroments thanks to it's adaptability to any situation. It is very aggressive, and will fight until the threats are either dead or if they flee. It's breath has an unusual substance that makes one unaware of their injuries. Taxonomy The Cantios (Wyvernrapax Perfectus) is classified as a Flying Wyvern, but it seems to share very little relationships to any other wyvern class, and is also very different from oher Flying Wyvernsm, due to it's adaptability to any enviroment possible. It's possible it belongs to a class of it's own, but until a consensus is reached, it remains in the Flying Wyvern group. Habitat(s) So far, Cantios have been seen to adapt and thrive in any possible enviroment. This includes Oceans, Prairies, Deserts, even Volcanic areas and Tundras. Niche A Super Predator, The Cantios will prey on whatever it can outpower, including Herbivores, Raptorial Bird Wyverns, and even other things smaller and weaker than itself. It does compete with Wilolu, it's subspecies and variants, Deviljho, Rajang, and other powerful monsters that could be a match for Cantios. But given their adaptability, and ferocity in battle, it's doubtful that they will go without a serious fight. Biological Adaptations They are very unique wyverns, since they have many adaptations from creatures of all enviroments. It has gills on it's throat that can extract oxygen from the surrounding water when Cantios finds itself in an underwater enviroment, It's wings, as well as being used for flight that rivals even Seregios or the Rath wyvern's aerial abilities, can change into fins that can be used for underater movement. It's Wing's also have claws that can allow the Cantios to make a stance similar to Tigrex, and the claws themselvescan rend flesh as if the claws were hot knives going through butter. But probally the most unusual and deadliest adaptation that Cantios have is the ability to make a substance called Undrea that can make prey and foes alike unaware of their injuries via a condition called Undreablight. It is thought by the Revalian and Aetherius Guilds that the Undrea affects the brain and nerves in a way that makes victims unable to feel pain, and thus make them unable to react to injuries caused by the Cantios. But for the Cantios' adaptability and almost perfect biology comes a price: They can't evolve naturally as a species. But because of their adaptability to any situation, they don't really need to, since they can rapidly adapt as individuals. DNA studies show that it is probally because of this adaptability as individuals that their DNA has been unchanged for millions of years. Behavior Cantios are fierce and merciless wyverns, and show no fear of other creatures, and show alot of ferocity in battle. They use their Undrea inflicting abilities and natural adaptability to their advantage against other creatures, be they monster or man. Not much is known about their Parental instincts, assuming they have any. Apparently, it was an Apex Cantios that drove the rest of the Cantios poulation away from their home and subsequently, they invaded Revalius and Aetherius, estabilishing themselves there. It is also known that the Cantios and Wilolu species have a deep hatred for each other. This is because that they share a similar niche as Super predators, and are both powerful in their own right. One Cantios was witnessed attacking and subsequently killing a Wilolu. The Revalius and Aetherius guild lifted the Hunting ban on Cantios in effort to control their population, and even then, due to how dangerous they are, only the most skilled and highest ranking hunters are allowed to hunt Cantios. Gojira57's Trivia and notes about Ecology page *The fact that Cantios' adaptability to all possible enviroments coming to the price of not being able to evolve naturally as a species is inspired by the Vorcha from the Mass Effect franchise, a race that can adapt to any enviroment possible, at the cost of being unable to evolve as other races do, as a trade off for being able to adapt as individuals. *But at least the Cantios gets the better part of it's abilities in terms of lifespan, since the Vorcha rarely live past a lifespan of 20 years, while Cantios can live for longer than that. Category:Monster Ecologies Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57